Darkling beetles and hide beetles are two of several insects which infest poultry houses. Darkling beetles and hide beetles are members of the taxonomical Order Coleoptera. Darkling beetles are classified under the Family Tenebrionidae. Darkling beetle is the common name for the species classified as Alphitobius diaperinus. The term darkling beetle is commonly used to refer to the species in the adult stage while "lesser meal worm" is used to refer to the species in the larval stage. Hide beetles are classified under the family Dermestidae. Hide beetle is the common name for the species Dermestes maculatus. These insects, darkling beetles, lesser meal worms and hide beetles, are pests which are not desired in poultry houses because they (1) consume significant quantities of food which is set out for poultry, (2) destroy components of the poultry house, and (3) transmit infectious disease agents within poultry houses, among adjacent poultry houses, and in nearby dwellings. In addition, darkling beetles are known to serve as intermediate hosts for certain undesirable parasites.
Darkling beetles, lesser meal worms and hide beetles, are extremely prolific. Upon the infestation of a poultry house by relatively few of these insects, their numbers can extend into the millions within a few weeks if they are not controlled.
The darkling beetle, lesser meal worm and hide beetle invade and consume significant quantities of poultry feed. For example, a poultry house with 20,000 broiler chickens may be moderately infested by about 4 million beetles. During a typical 50-day grow-out period (i.e., the growth cycle for the fowl) these beetles can consume 400 pounds of poultry feed. This problem causes the poultry owner to incur additional expense to replace feed consumed by the insects.
Darkling beetles, lesser meal worms and hide beetles also destroy components of poultry houses by eating through or burrowing through insulation, side wall curtains, electrical insulation, and wood. These components must be replaced or repaired, requiring the poultry house owner to incur additional operating expenses. If damage is sufficiently severe, it may not be possible to use the structure until repairs are completed.
The insects are known to transmit infectious disease agents such as Escherichia coli, Salmonella, Clostridium, Mareks disease virus, laryngotrachaetitis virus, and infectious bursal disease virus. These disease agents carried by the insects are harmful to poultry and humans.
Darkling beetles are known to serve as intermediate hosts in the life cycle of cecal worms and avian tapeworms. These two internal parasites are very harmful to poultry.
Fowl are very densely housed in facilities to maximize the operator's resources. Because the houses are so densely populated, any diseases or viruses which infect one or a small number of fowl will quickly spread to other unaffected fowl. The same is true for the spread of parasites.
For the reasons stated above, it is extremely important that poultry houses be kept free of darkling beetles, lesser meal worms, and hide beetles, and that any infestation by them be curtailed or controlled as quickly as possible. The larval stage of the darkling beetle, i.e., the lesser meal worm, is mentioned singly because it is very destructive in this stage of growth. The lesser meal worm is at least as destructive as the adult darkling beetle. It is important to control the lesser meal worm because the beetle stays in that larval maturation phase for 3 to 7 weeks. The meal worm can do substantial damage during that period. In addition, since the adult darkling beetle can live in a poultry house for up to two years, it is important that they be prevented from reaching the adult stage, if possible.
It is known that insects are generally attracted to their food source. For this reason, a method of killing certain insects consists of combining a food source for the insects with a substance which is toxic to them or otherwise adversely affects them. The mixture is commonly referred to as "bait." The bait is made accessible to the insect. The insect is normally attracted to the bait and either consumes the food source which is laced with the toxic substance or is adversely affected by other ingredients. For killing by consumption, optimally, enough of the toxic substance is consumed to immediately or ultimately kill the insect. Some baits employ a toxicant which adversely affects the insect by topical contact. Some employ a substance which is not poisonous but which so adversely affects the insect that it is rendered ineffective, incapacitated, or mortally affected. Insect baits in general are well known in the art.
Boron-containing substances are known insect toxicants. In particular, boric acid has been used.
Insect baits in general and baits and pesticides which employ boric acid are disclosed in the following U.S. patents and foreign patents:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number Year of Issue ______________________________________ Susuki 4,657,912 1987 Brite 4,461,758 1984 Dunlap 4,321,258 1982 Balsley 4,320,130 1982 Geiger 3,470,293 1969 ______________________________________
______________________________________ Country Patent Number Year of Issue ______________________________________ U.K. 2,070,430 1981 Canada 1,112,158 1981 Canada 1,093,961 1981 Canada 978,853 1975 Belgium 755,598 1971 Italy 301,094 1932 France 714,413 1931 Japan J6 1,078,705 1986 Japan J5 9,128,317 1983 ______________________________________